Anniversary Roses
by Animonstar
Summary: A short oneshot about Megamind and Roxanne's special anniversary.
1. Chapter 1

_Attention fans of my last story, **Sadie Hawkins Dance**! Remember when I said I had an idea for a shorter, one-chapter story? Well, here it is! Fluff, fluff, and more fluff :D Just a random idea I had while looking up the meanings of different rose colors for a reason I do not remember..._

* * *

><p>Roxanne let out a heavy sigh, stressed by the very sight of the large pile of paperwork that had just been dropped on her desk. "You have got to be kidding me," she moaned, massaging her temples. It was almost ten o'clock at night, and the reporter was fairly certain that this qualified as working overtime, seeing as she had been there since eight this morning, with only an hour break in between. This hardly felt like it should be part of the job. An assistant wouldn't go unwanted if offered. But no, she had to do it for herself. Oh well. That was how she did a lot of things.<p>

She was almost done when her cell phone buzzed against the desk. She was happier than she had been all day when she saw that it was her favorite blue alien calling.

"Hi," she said tiredly.

"Hi… Um, how did you know it was me?"

"Caller ID. Surely you've heard of it," she teased.

"Of course I've heard of it, Roxanne. I just didn't know you had it."

She chuckled at him and continued with her work. "So what's up?"

"Oh, I just wanted to tell you that I'll probably be out all night on hero duty," he told her.

"But we were supposed to go out tonight," she complained. After all this work, she was hoping for at least a night out with her boyfriend.

"I know, and I'm sorry. But I left you a surprise at your apartment!"

She perked up a little bit. "Really?"

"Yeah! So hurry up so you can go see it."

"Okay, I'll try," she laughed. She sighed happily after hanging up. "He's so cute."

* * *

><p>Roxanne felt like she was going to collapse as she took the elevator up to her apartment. She was anxious to see what Megamind's surprise was, of course, but she didn't exactly have the energy to jump up and down right now. She dragged her feet down the hall and opened her door. All the lights were off when she got inside, which was odd. It wasn't like her or Megamind to do that.<p>

She dropped her purse and coat by the door and flipped the lights on. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary from what she could see. But then she walked into the kitchen and found a piece of paper titled "Rose Color Meanings". In a vase near the coffee maker was a single, thorn-less red rose. She smiled as she picked it up, and then glanced at the paper. _Red (single) – "I love you"_. Her blue eyes drifted further down the list to a section marked "Roses by the Numbers." _Thorn-less rose – love at first sight. _Then further: _A single rose of any color depicts utmost devotion_, she read to herself.

Knowing Megamind, there was no way this was the only part of the surprise; Roxanne kept walking through the apartment. Sure enough, on the coffee table in the living room were six pink roses. She checked the list again. It had a few meanings_. Pink – appreciation__, "Thank you", grace, perfect happiness, admiration, gentleness, "Please Believe Me". __Six Roses signify a need to be loved or cherished._

"Thank you for what?" she wondered aloud. "Hmm." She brushed it off – there were more roses to be found!

The next treasure was on the corner of the bathroom sink: a yellow one with red tips. _Friendship, falling in love._ She had to assume that falling in love was what he was going for.

The last place Roxanne checked was the bedroom. She took a step back when she saw that her mattress had been littered with burgundy roses. She quickly noticed that these ones had thorns, and was careful when picking up the note that lay in the middle of the bed.

Roxanne read it out loud. "I love you, Roxanne Ritchi. **Thank you** for loving me when no one else would, and **please believe me** when I say that you make me happier than I ever thought I could be, and I **cherish** you with all my alien heart. I've been **falling** more and more **in love** with you since the day we met, no matter how many times you made fun of my genius plans." She giggled at the comment, then kept reading. "If you'll read the meaning of burgundy roses you'll see that it is **unconscious beauty**." She double checked. "I don't think you realize just how beautiful you are in my eyes and what you mean to me."

As a warm tear slowly ran down her cheek, she suddenly felt two arms snake around her waist from behind, causing her to jump with a little yelp.

"And I'm never letting you go," a familiar voice whispered into her ear, finishing the note.

She laughed as she quickly realized that it was Megamind. She turned in his arms and put her hands on his chest. "I thought you were working late," she said.

"I lied," he stated easily.

Roxanne cocked an eyebrow at him and smirked. "What is all this for?"

"Don't you know?"

She shook her head.

"My sweet Roxanne," he mused. "It's our anniversary."

She pulled back a little. "What? No it's not!" No way would Roxanne ever let herself forget their anniversary, and today was _not_ it.

"Yes it is," he insisted calmly.

"No it isn't."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"The anniversary of the first time I kidnapped you, Roxanne!"

The reporter froze. He remembered that day? She didn't. How could she? It was many years ago. "How-"

"My big head isn't just for decoration," he chuckled.

Roxanne smiled at him. She always knew she was lucky to be with such an incredible man, alien or not, but now she was certain that no one's boyfriend was a sweet and loving as hers. Just the thought of knowing that they would be together for the rest of their lives made her feel like she could do anything.

* * *

><p><strong>Another ending that I do not like :P But what I do like is that Megamind included each meaing in the note and wrote them in bold :D How ingenious of him XD<strong>

**Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Ahh geez, I thought I was done! Why is impossible for me to just end a story? My mind just doesn't stop, the ideas keep coming. Enter the second part of **Anniversary Roses**! I wrote this mostly because I forgot to mention to meaning of the 13 roses, so I needed some way to fit it in. Enjoy :)_

* * *

><p>Carefully removing each lovely burgundy rose from her bed, Roxanne counted them off as she put them into a clear vase. "…ten, eleven, twelve, thirteen."<p>

"That's right," Megamind said adoringly. "Thirteen burgundy roses."

"I'm assuming thirteen roses have a meaning, too, then?" she asked, too distracted by his sweetness to look for the list of meanings.

He put his hands behind his back and leaned into her. "Of course they do," he confirmed with a loving grin. "It means you have a secret admirer."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "But your feelings aren't a secret."

"Bear with me, Roxanne. It's the anniversary of your first kidnapping, back when I was simply the villain who was secretly in love with you."

She smiled at the thought. She always had a sneaking suspicion that he'd had a thing for her, and that he was just trying to impress her in all the wrong ways. And now that they were together, she could willingly admit that she had found his goatee very attractive back then, and still did, in addition to being completely smitten with his vibrant green eyes. He was an alien, but beautiful to her, and she wouldn't change anything about him, even if given the chance.

"Ahh, I see," she said. "Well, thank you for all the roses. They're beautiful. And they'll keep the apartment smelling good for a while."

He chuckled. "You're very welcome. Twenty-one fresh roses will certainly brighten up any place."

"They're fresh?" Roxanne asked.

"Yep!" His face fell slightly when he saw suspicion spread across his girlfriend's face.

"Where did you get fresh roses in the city?"

"Umm…" Would he get in trouble for…_borrowing_ the roses from a rooftop garden, even if he did it for her?

"Did you _steal_ them, Megamind?" Roxanne wanted to know. She felt like she was scolding him a child.

"No…"

"Liar! You totally stole them!"

"For you, Roxanne!" he defended himself. "It's like you said, where do you find fresh roses in the city?"

"It doesn't matter. You stole them. You're the hero now, you can't steal anymore."

_Old habits die hard._ But still, she was absolutely right. "Well, what can I do?" he asked shyly. "They're already picked."

Roxanne thought for a moment. At least he wanted to correct the error of his ways. As a villain, he was never totally evil, and even heroes can't be perfect angels, no matter how sweet they are to those they love. She sighed. "Just…plant new roses. No one has to know they were ever gone."

He smirked wickedly at her. "Now, Roxanne, isn't that lying?"

"Oh, don't even try it, mister!" she said with a glare. "I'm only suggesting you lie to fix the mistake _you_ made. This is your fault."

With his over-sized brain, Megamind was constantly baffled by the fact that his girlfriend seemed so much smarter than him. Sometimes it was positively irresistible, while other times it was just plain annoying. "Fine, I'll do it first thing in the morning," he promised.

"Good."

_Hmmm. _Her face was changing again, to one he was more familiar with. She smiled and leaned in to kiss him, more passionately than he was expecting. But still, he was happy to respond in any way his brain would allow while in this state of not working properly at all. _How does she do that?_

When they finally separated everything was blurry for a moment in Megamind's eyes, except Roxanne. She was the most beautiful human on Earth, no doubt about it. Just…_dazzling_! An angel. And she was all his. He would never, ever let her go.

* * *

><p><strong>I do enjoy writing fluff :D But shame on Megamind, stealing those roses! The ending was kind of rushed, I just wanted to finish this, but don't worry ninety, I don't hate this one XD<strong>


End file.
